Farewell My Love
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's a brand new year, and for Percy and Gina, it's not a pleasant start as they once again have to be separated from each other now that Gina's visit has come to an end. With one final night together, the two little green engines will have to make the most of their short remaining time together.


It was now the New Year on Sodor. There had been an exciting countdown to the New Year after Thomas delivered a special new clock to Tidmouth Square. It was also a wonderful winter for several couples that year. James and Molly had enjoyed the first snowfall together in their own peaceful relationship, Thomas got a chance to help Emily out of the snow for a change, and Percy was given a surprise reunion with Gina after spending quite some time expressing himself through letters to her.

Unfortunately, Percy and Gina were not as happy as they were for their long awaited reunion. With the New Year in place now, Gina would have to leave for Italy again. Once again, they'd be feeling so far away from each other until the next chance Gina would get to return to Sodor.

One afternoon, Percy had done his work for the day and returned to Knapford Station to find Gina waiting for him. They both knew they didn't have much time left now. Gina was due to leave the next day, and she really didn't want to leave her little love, but unless the Fat Controller owned Gina as part of Sodor, there was nothing either engine could do to change the inevitable event to come, and it only made them feel more forlorn and hopeless about the matter. Soon enough, they'd be entire countries away from each other again, just wishing for the next chance to reunite.

"I don't want you to leave, Gina," Percy said after a few silent minutes.

"I don't want to leave either, Percy," Gina replied. "But Italy is my home after all. I have my own usefulness to show there."

"I know," said Percy. "It just feels wrong for us to be so far apart."

"That doesn't change how I feel about you in any way, Percy," said Gina.

"Thank you, Gina. I'll always love you," said Percy. At that moment, the Fat Controller came out of his office.

"Gina, I've been speaking with your controller. He informed me that your ship is due to arrive tomorrow morning to take you home. You must be at the docks on time tomorrow. I will come and tell you when the ship arrives."

"Si, sir," said Gina. The Fat Controller left and went on with his work. Gina then looked at Percy with a new thought. Although she'd have to leave and although they had to accept they couldn't change these events, she wanted one more chance with her love.

"Percy? Have you any work to do later?" she asked.

"Well, I do have a night run with the mail tonight," he said. "I shouldn't be too late. Why?"

"Well, Percy…" Gina sighed. "While we still have one more night together…I'd be adored for us to spend it together…and expressing how much we love each other."

Percy looked at Gina, then responded. "I'd love that, Gina. It's better than not doing it at all."

So it was arranged. Percy and Gina agreed to meet later and go to the same shed they shared their first kiss of love in when she came back just before Christmas. It would be their best chance to be alone in their own privacy and express more of their love.

When night came, Percy set off with the mail train. As he delivered each set of letters and packages, he began to remember when he and Gina exchanged letters together, making him feel a little better.

"At least we could still communicate that way until next time," he said to himself. "Letters are better than no communication at all."

But as he kept on with his deliveries, he felt more conflicted over what would follow soon. Tonight, he and Gina would have another passionate night, then she'd leave the next day and they'd be back to their own business and more letters to send to each other. It seemed like several, big and different things would befall them all at once. It wasn't the easiest way to go, but they'd let their love guide them on.

Eventually, Percy's mail run was finished and he could return for his last night with Gina before she'd leave. She as still waiting for him at Knapford Station when he returned and left his mail wagons in a siding.

"Well, my little love," said Percy. "Are you ready?"

"Si, Percy. Let us enjoy tonight," Gina smiled. And so, they set off to find their little shed to sleep in and make love again.

Once they found the shed, Percy let Gina inside first, then he followed. For several minutes, they stared into each other's eyes, longing for each other's union more and more with each moment. Their epiphany was true in every possible way. Being together was the one thing that mattered above all to both of them. All they wanted now was to feel each other's love and passion as much as they could.

"Percy…" Gina whispered.

"Yes, Gina?"

"I love you so much…"

Percy couldn't resist her precious Italian accent. He leaned in and began kissing her lips softly and carefully, hearing her whimper and giggle to his timid, but mature approach.

"I love you too, Gina," he whispered. Gina followed Percy's move and began kissing his lips softly too. In that moment, both engines forgot about going separate ways the next day and melted into the warm, loving passion they were sharing together. Percy continued to kiss Gina's cheeks gently and politely, all while she kept whispering her love for her little friend.

"Oh, Percy…goodness! Oh, Percy, you're so sweet…" she whispered.

"You're very sweet too, Gina," Percy whispered. He began to very gently nibble Gina's cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin tickling his lips very lightly, and hearing Gina giggle more. Percy couldn't have felt more in love than this. He loved Emily as his mother figure, but having Gina for romantic love was perfect to him.

After a few minutes, he stopped to let Gina repay him. She kissed his cheeks softly too. Percy felt so warm and comfortable feeling her little lips on his cheeks. He also loved the little curves on her face. Her eyelashes, her nose and her cute face all made him tingle slightly as she kept kissing him. Gina soon paused for a moment, then began to nibble Percy's cheek in turn.

"He-he!" Percy giggled. "That tickles, Gina." He kissed her nose, making her giggle back.

"You were tickling me too, Percy," she chimed.

Then suddenly, she took hold of Percy's lips again, continuing to kiss him, and he kept kissing her back, feeling their lips move and rub against each other with such lovely warmth and feeling their passion grow stronger and stronger as the night went on.

After almost an hour, they had fallen asleep with their lips still touching together. This would be a night they would not forget anytime soon.

The next morning rose with a glimmer of pink and red in the sky. Percy and Gina woke up together and shared a kiss together. They then went outside their shed and remained completely silent as they watched the sun slowly rise for some time, waiting for the Fat Controller to come by and tell them to say goodbye. They felt no need to speak yet, just enjoying the beautiful rising sun together. It was a fitting sight for them to see together before being separated again.

When the Fat Controller arrived some time alter, Percy and Gina felt a certain weight hit their hearts. This was it.

"Good morning, you two. I see you're both awake," said the Fat Controller. "Your ship will be arriving shortly, Gina. I'd suggest you go to the docks soon."

Gina sighed and agreed. "Si, sir."

"Shall I come with you, Gina?" asked Percy.

"Please do," Gina replied as they set off together. Now they could feel their misery slowly coming back, but they managed to hold together.

At the docks, the ship had indeed arrived and was waiting for Gina. The two engines saw it and felt even more weight on their hearts. Percy remembered when Ashima saw Thomas off after the Great Railway Show. Although Ashima and Thomas never had a relationship, Percy could now feel what it was like.

"Well, Percy…it's time. I must go home," said Gina.

Percy looked at her, seeming sad again.

"Safe journey home, Gina," said the Fat Controller. "It was a delight to see you again, and I look forward to another visit from you. Your controller wishes it too."

"Really, sir?" Percy and Gina asked together.

"Yes. He assured me that there is always the chance that you two will meet up again one day. Friends can't be kept separate forever after all. I understand you're both disappointed, but you still have each other to look forward to again. I'll let you say your goodbyes now."

Percy and Gina stared at each other once more, seeing tears form in each other's eyes. Even with a chance to return, it wa difficult to say goodbye. Especially after sharing such love together for the first time face to face. They slowly buffered together once more and kissed gently, letting their tears fall.

"Don't be sad. I'll see you again someday," they whispered together. "I love you so much."

Percy and Gina shared a brief kiss to the lips once more. Then Gina began to reverse onto her ship.

"Ciao, Percy," she smiled. The safety bridge lifted up, and soon, the ship was on its way back to Italy. Percy stayed where he was, calling goodbyes with Gina back and forth until they couldn't hear each other. Even then, Percy stayed, watching the ship sail further and further to the horizon, right until it disappeared altogether.

"Goodbye, Gina," Percy whispered. He slowly left the docks to start his work, feeling rather lonely now.

Percy spent the entire day thinking about Gina. Although he was sad to see her leave, he knew they'd meet again without a doubt. All that stood in his way was the valley of waiting, which he knew he'd have to try and look past as much as he could to carry on. If he was able to get through it before, he was certain to hold out for Gina, feeling it's what she would want him to do.

In Italy, Gina was soon back to her shunting glory again, but without Percy, it wasn't glory to her. It was just routine to her by now. It was nice to see Stella again and be welcomed by the other fellow engines, even Giovanni. But Gina was missing Percy greatly and knew she'd have to carry on in other ways herself. But there was also another assurance besides the promise of another reunion. They now knew they loved each other and they could carry the memory of sharing that love together, proving their epiphany true once again. No should of doubt could stand in their way now.

When night finally came and when his work was done, Percy returned to Tidmouth Sheds and saw Emily awake and waiting for him.

"I heard that Gina left today, Percy…and you managed to see her off. Are you alright?" she asked.

Percy looked at her with watery eyes. His lips quivered, but he didn't sob. He suddenly came forward and buffered to Emily.

"Mummy…oh…I love you…" and he pressed his lips to her cheek, kissing it slowly and a little desperately. It didn't feel as pure as Gina, but Emily's cheek was still very soft and warm on his lips. As he very gently nibbled Emily's cheek, he saw her lips move to her sentence.

"It's okay, Percy. I understand," she whispered. She softly nibbled his cheek and gave him a kiss too. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know, Emily," Percy managed to smile as he reversed and settled in his own berth. He stared at the moon for a moment, feeling the same assurance Gina felt. Now that he had his chance to feel and exchange love with her, he'd feel no doubt anymore either.

"Goodnight, Gina. I love you," he whispered before he fell asleep.

And out in Italy, Gina was settling in her own berth at her sheds with Stella and Giovanni. She stared at the moon for a moment too.

"Goodnight, Percy. I love you too," she whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

First story of 2019! Happy New Year, folks! I hope this wasn't too sad of a story to start the new year with. As for when Percy and Gina will reunite again, that I don't know about, but it certainly will happen. So don't worry, you'll see the little Italian beauty again. Speaking of Gina, she's confirmed for Season 23! Now just as long as they don't treat her the same way they treated Ashima in Season 22, then we're all good. Until next time, leave your reviews and tell us what you thought of this one, and we'll see you later.


End file.
